


15.10

by sparksy00



Series: In the Aftermath [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.10 Coda, Cas only appears in dean's dream, Dean dreaming, Kinda, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: Dean's drug-induced dream, but instead of tap-dancing with Garth, he's with Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: In the Aftermath [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566862
Kudos: 37





	15.10

The second Garth places the mask over Dean's face, he begins to feel the effects of the gas. The world blurs and Dean falls into a drifting state of unconsciousness.

_The first thing Dean notices is the color. Why the hell is the world in black and white? He would dwell on it longer, but the fact that Dean is wearing a tux soon draws his focus. His confusion only grows as music begins to play in this strange version of the bunker, and another man steps out into the room. The man's face is turned down so Dean can't see his face, but the man is wearing the same white suit that Dean is, with a matching hat._

_As the music begins to swell, the man walks to the center of the room and gestures for Dean to join him. Dean does so, and the man lifts his head. Dean almost misses a step. It's Cas. They reach each other just as a new song begins. Dean doesn't recognize the melody, but it's smooth and slow, perfect for... a dance._

_Suddenly, Dean finds himself in Cas' arms, and they're dancing, moving around the room with a grace that Dean never would have associated with either of them. It was strange. It felt so foreign, so alien... so right._

_In some small, rational part of his brain, Dean knows this must be a dream, but here, dancing with the light of his life, Dean can't help but forget all the bad in their lives—all the bad luck, all the monsters, all the family they'd lost. It just fades away as Dean lets himself move lightly across the floor._

_But then the music begins to slow and the song comes to an end. Cas pulls away from Dean, slowly and reluctantly, but away nonetheless. Dean catches Cas' eye and Cas smiles as if to say, "it's okay." Then Dean blinks, and Cas is gone._

When Dean wakes up, he blinks groggily at Garth.

"Hey buddy, you're all done!" Garth says. "How do you feel?"

Dean considers his question for a minute. He can't quite place it, but there's a strange sense of longing deep in his soul. Odd, really. Although he feels as though he's forgetting something important, Dean pushes himself off of the chair. It's time to face the music.


End file.
